


Something

by the_king_of_brooklyn



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO FLUFFY, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_king_of_brooklyn/pseuds/the_king_of_brooklyn
Summary: Sarah is a hopeless romantic, but of course Katherine loves that about her.





	Something

It usually took thirty minutes, give or take, to get to Katherine and Sarah’s favorite bar in Queens from their apartment in the East Village. But, per Murphy’s Law, everything that could go wrong did go wrong in the planning of their Valentine’s date.

First in a long list of frustrations was the fact that Valentine’s Day fell on a Thursday, the morning of Katherine’s deadline for the weekly paper. So, knowing Katherine, the entire night prior, the day on which they’d wanted to celebrate, would be taken up by frantic writing, pacing about the apartment, and Katherine cursing her own procrastination. If they wanted to celebrate at all, it would have to be on Valentine’s Day itself.

Second was the location for their date. There would be no reservations left at any remotely nice restaurants, but that didn’t really matter to them. They wanted to do something special, of course, but they didn’t have to do something fancy or spend a bunch of money to enjoy each other’s presence. So they decided on a few drinks at their favorite bar, a pub near Queens College that Sarah used to frequent when she was a student. Nothing fancy, but still a fun night out.

“I am so sorry,” Katherine apologized as she stared ahead at frustration number three, the immense amount of traffic that had them at a standstill on the tunnel from Midtown to Queens. “I so did not expect it to be this bad.”

“It’s all right.” Sarah reached across and took Katherine’s hand. “I don’t mind being stuck in traffic with you.”

Katherine looked over at Sarah’s crooked smirk and couldn’t help but smile. She kissed the back of Sarah’s hand then said, “We might should’ve taken the train, though.”

“In retrospect, maybe.” Sarah sighed. “Seems like everyone in Manhattan had the same idea we did. Get out of Manhattan.”

Katherine chuckled and relaxed her grip on the wheel. “I’m sure the traffic coming into Manhattan is worse.”

Sarah nodded. A few moments passed in which the line of cars creeped forward a few feet, then Sarah spoke again. “Since we’re stuck, I made us a playlist.”

“A playlist?”

Sarah dug her phone out of her pocket and grabbed the aux cord. “Not for this purpose exactly, like I didn’t plan for getting stuck in an hour’s worth of traffic and say to myself, ‘I should make a playlist for while we’re stuck in an hour’s worth of traffic.’ But I did make a playlist.”

“What kind of playlist? If it’s not a stuck-in-traffic playlist?”

“It’s just…” Sarah blushed as she scrolled through her music. “Whenever a song reminded me of you, I added it to this playlist.”

Katherine’s jaw dropped sarcastically as if she were shocked by the cheesiness of it all. “Sarah Jacobs, that is the cutest shit I’ve ever heard.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sarah deflected.

“Like, I think I just got a cavity from how sweet that was.”

“Shut up! You know I’m a hopeless romantic!” she sassed back.

“Okay! Okay! Just play the music. I’m ready to cry about how cute we are.”

Sure enough, the cheese factor in the playlist was high, romantic classics like “My Girl” littered amongst modern first dance picks and ukulele-based indie tunes. Twenty minutes later they finally escaped bumper-to-bumper hell and were puttering through Long Island City at a normal pace, a sweet ditty called “I Do Adore” floating through the speakers.

They arrived at their pub just as the street lamps were coming on in the orange light of dusk. It wasn’t packed inside, much to their relief, and a five-piece band was playing in front of a small dance floor. The clientele was mainly young couples enjoying a low-key Valentine’s Day outing, some of them casually dancing to the band’s cover of “Stand By Me.”

Their normal table by the window was taken, so Sarah grabbed them a booth while Katherine got their drinks. Kath was tempted to splurge on a nice bottle of wine for the two of them, but she knew better than to stray from their usual order. Sarah was known to mainly drink liquor with the excuse that wine gives her a headache — “I’m not a grandma!” she’d always argue when Kath gave her grief about it.

They chatted over their drinks as the evening progressed and the band played on. They watched couples come and go, some in formal clothes like they’d just come from a fancy dinner and others, like themselves, who were dressed more casually.

“Alright, lovebirds,” the band’s lead singer said into the microphone, “we’re gonna take a break, but we’ll be here all night so if you’d like us to play a song for you and your loved one, we have a jar for requests up here on the stage.”

Sarah looked over at Katherine expectantly. “You want to request a song?”

She shrugged. “We don’t really have a song.”

“Well, do you want one?”

Katherine broke into a wide smile and Sarah was on her feet before she could respond.

“Don’t get too cheesy on me, you hopeless romantic!” Katherine called after her.

Sarah returned a minute later with a second round of drinks, a dopey grin on her face.

Katherine eyed her with a curious glint in her eye. “What did you do, Jacobs?”

Sarah didn’t respond, but shrugged as she continued to smile and fiddle with the cocktail in her hand.

The band played a couple of other requests once they returned, and Sarah looked hopefully over her shoulder at them every time the lead singer went for the request jar.

Finally, he came up to the mic and said, “This next song is for Katherine.”

Sarah had stood before the band had even played the first chord, taking Katherine’s hand and pulling her toward the dance floor. The guitar played a familiar riff, and Katherine’s heart melted.

_“Something in the way she moves…”_

Sarah pulled her in by the waist, holding her close as Katherine set a hand on her shoulder. They swayed in time, and Katherine whispered, “Good choice, babe. You did good.”

“Not too cheesy?” Sarah asked, a grin in her voice.

“Just cheesy enough.”

She laughed as Katherine kissed her cheek.

_“Somewhere in her smile she knows that I don’t need no other lover…”_

Katherine sighed. “God, I just love you so much.”

Sarah rubbed her thumb in circles on her back. “Now who’s the hopeless romantic?”

“Shut up,” Katherine chuckled as she kissed her.

They danced to their song like it was a moment frozen in time, a moment so pristine they both wished at the end of it that Sarah had picked a longer song.


End file.
